


Corner Store Robbery

by amyanomaly



Series: don't die, there's no respawn in life [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanomaly/pseuds/amyanomaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff just wanted a goddamn Yoo-hoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner Store Robbery

Geoff just wanted a goddamn Yoo-hoo. It was Sunday night and every place he had wanted to stop was already closed, or just a few minutes from closing. The only place that was open still was the gas station corner store. Normally Geoff wouldn’t stop; he’s got an arsenal in the trunk of his car and a warrant for his arrest probably.  But it’s Sunday night and nothing bad ever happens on Sunday nights.

He pulls into the parking lot and takes the spot farthest from the door, in the shadows of the building between the lights over the gas pumps and the light coming from the store. There’s an old sedan to the left of the doors and Geoff passes it without so much as a glance.

The song on the radio is one Geoff recognizes and he hums along quietly as he makes his way to the coolers.  He yanks open the door and grabs the glass bottle of Yoo-hoo. He closes the door gently and walks through the candy aisle, sneakers squeaky on the linoleum. He grabs a candy bar for Michael. The kid can’t drink Yoo-hoo and Michael always gets a little bit excited when Geoff drops something in his lap when he walks in the door after late nights.

Geoff lines up behind the man at the counter, who’s got his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. It’s the middle of September, it’s not exactly cold, but he doesn’t care; Michael’s always wearing a beanie even when it’s hot as hell out. Geoff taps his fingers against the glass bottle for a few moments. He switches the candy bar into his hand with the bottle and takes out his wallet, thumbing through it. He has just enough cash to pay for the drink and candy. He shoves it back in his pocket.

“Give me all the money in the register,” the man grits out, voice loud and angry.

Geoff’s eyebrows raise and he takes a step back. The guy’s eyes aren’t on him and Geoff reaches back for his gun.

“Don’t, motherfucker!” The guy yells and spins around, pointing the gun at Geoff.

Geoff raises his hands, Yoo-hoo and candy bar still clutched awkwardly in one hand. “Hey man, don’t do anything rash.”

He wants to say stupid, but that might throw the guy off.

The guy glares at him and angles himself to look at the cashier and Geoff. But he only has one gun.

Geoff’s hand grips his gun, he slips it out of the back of his jeans. He’s fast, but the guy is faster.

“Fuck,” Geoff mutters. The bottle of Yoo-hoo shatters on the ground, chocolate milk pooling around their feet.

“Fuck! I just shot Ramsey!” The guy shouts. Of course he knew he Geoff was.

Geoff’s been shot before, but this, fuck he knows it’s not good. With one hand clutched to his stomach he stumbles out the door and into the parking lot. He barely makes it past the sidewalk. He ends up on his back in the striped space of the handicap spot, with his knees bent.

He can’t hear anything. No cars, no sirens, nothing. It’s so late the city is almost silent. Sunday nights are usually calm, he thinks. Geoff pulls his hand away from his stomach and it comes away covered in blood.

He fumbles his phone out of his pocket and he pauses for a moment before unlocking it. Michael’s face stares back at him.

“Fuck it,” he says. He calls Michael instead of 911.

“Hey,” Michael answers. In the background Geoff can hear Jack yelling about something Gavin’s doing.

“Hey Michael,” he says. Michael laughs as Gavin squeals. “Michael, I need you to pay attention to me.”

“Geoff? What’s wrong?” He shushes Gavin.

“I just want you to know I love you. So goddamn much it’s ridiculous. You know that right?” Geoff can feel tears prick in his eyes. There’s a siren in the distance.

“Of course, Geoff. I love you too. But you’re scaring me, dude. What’s going on?”

“You’ll see on the news later,” Geoff tells him. He can see it now: ‘LOS SANTOS CRIMELORD KILLED IN GAS STATION ROBBERY’. It’s almost poetic.

“What did you do?” Michael demands.

“I didn’t do any,” Geoff has to close his eyes and focus on his words. “Anything.”

“Geoff, are you okay?”

Geoff can feel himself starting to fade. “I was shot. It’s bad.”

His voice breaks unintentionally.

“I love you, Geoff,” Michael says.

Geoff tries to respond. He can’t get any words out and beyond Michael’s calls of his name, he hears more sirens.

His phone clatters to the concrete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think Geoff feels bad that Michael can't drink Yoo-hoo.
> 
> This is inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr about a person getting fatally injured and calling their loved one. I can't find the post though.


End file.
